Austin and ally oneshots
by R5fan16
Summary: Just some Austin and Ally oneshots that I come up with. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to write this one shot because I just randomly thought of it, sorry if its not very good but its my first one shot! its mostly auslly and Austin and Ally are dating in this is a series of oneshots so let me know what you think of the first one!**

Waterguns and lovers

**Ally's pov**

I was sitting on the stool behind the counter at sonic boom. My dad owns the story so I work here pretty much all the time. I was writing in my book when I felt a cold liquid running down my head and onto my front. I gasped looked up and there was my boyfriend, Austin Moon holding two water guns.

"AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed. He was just standing there laughing so hard he was crying."sorry babe, I forgot you were such a buzz kill" He just laughed even harder if that was possible.

"First of all, dont call me babe it makes me feel like a object and second I AM NOT A BUZZ KILL!" I argued. "No offence Ally, but you kind of are" Trish said while she was walking into sonic boom also with a watergun, guess they were having a watergun fight without me.

"I am not! I'll prove it, here give me a watergun" I ordered Austin, he just laughed and passed one over, I went to shoot at him but it wasnt working. "You have to load it" Austin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, although it kinda was. "oh right, I knew that" "of course you did" he said jokingly. I just glared at him and he smirked.

"oh come on Alls, you know im just messing with you" "Oh really, well you want a hug" I said as I opened my arms. He started backing away."But your all wet" he whined. "Yeah from you squirting me with a water gun!" I shouted. He just ran out of the door and I ran after him earning wierded out stares from pass-byers. I didnt care though, Austin moon was going to pay! I dont care if he is my boyfriend, he still sprayed me.

"AUSTIN GET BACK HERE!" "Not gonna happen!" he yelled back to me. He ran around a corner and when I turned it I didnt see him. "where did you go?" I asked myself more then I asked him. All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist, I gasped and was just about to start hitting the person, when I saw it was my dumb boyfriend.

"You can never beat me" he whispered in my ear."oh yeah?" "yeah" I then took my water gun and squirt him right at his chest. He squealed like a little girl and I just smirked. He glared at me and I started giggling, then he started laughing along with me.

"Well played Dawson,maybe your not such a buzz kill after all". "Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me. "No problem" He then leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back right away and he grabbed the belt loop on my jeans and pulled me closer to him then grabbed me around the waist. I put my hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. He then pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, you know that" he said sweetly, "yeah I know and I love you too" I said then pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him again.

**Fin! I hope you guys liked it and I might make some more oneshots but right now im working on My bully or My hero? please R&R! and sorry it was short.**

**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey everyone so this ones acutally like a song fic oneshot. The song is Be alright, basically Austin's away on Tour and Ally couldnt go with him oh and him and Ally are and this is Austins pov obviously.**

**Across the ocean,across the sea **

**starting to forget the way you look at me now**

**Over the mountains,across the sky, need to see your face I Need to look in your eyes**

Its been a Month since I last saw Trish,Dez and my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. I have gone on tour for 6 months and none of them could come with me. Ally had to help her dad at sonic boom, Trish's parents wouldnt let her come because she went over her texting limit on her phone and Dez just couldnt come because..well I dont know why he couldnt come,he just couldnt.I miss them all so much, especially Ally. We started dating about 3 months ago. I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me back.

**Through the storms and through the clouds**

**bumps in the road and were upside down **

**I know its hard babe to sleep at night,dont you worry**

**Cuz everythings gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**

I wish that they could fly out and see me, or I could go visit them,but my manager says that its not possible because of my busy schedule. Ally has called me everynight that she wouldnt be able to sleep properly until she was back in my arms and the truth is, its the same way with me. The only time she is scared when she calls is when there is a big storm in Miami, normally if I was there I would hold her all night, but now that im gone, I cant.

**Through the sorrow,and the fights**

**Dont you worry,cause everythings gonna**

**Be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight,be alright ai-ai-ai-aight**

**All alone,In my room,waiting for your phone call**

**To come soon,And for you oh, I would walk a thousand**

**miles, to be in your arms holding my heart,oh I,oh I**

**I love you, and everythings gonna be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**

We have had our share of fights of course, mostly because I've been gone and we havent been able to really talk to eachother. I wait up for her to call, no matter how late it is where I am, I know she'll call me, or at least text me. I like to tell her how much I love her and how much I wish she was here with me.I would literally walk to where she is, just to see her.

**Through the long nights,and the bright lights **

**Dont you worry, cause everythings gonna be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

Every night seems to be getting longer and longer. All the press back in Miami are trying to interview Ally about me, Its starting to get to much for her. She has really bad stage fright so when she gets in front of cameras she starts freaking out, she says its like being a deer in headlights,all the bright lights.

**You know that I care for you,I'll always be there for you**

**Promise I will stay right here,I know that you want me to **

**Baby we can make it through,anything **

**cause everythings gonne be alright,iigghhhttt,be **

**Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**

I know she knows how much I care for her. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that I'll get back to her quicker if I work hard. She knows that even though Im not with her right now, that I'll always be there for her. I promised her that when I get home, that I will stay right with her because she wants me to. I know that together we can make it through anything.

**Through the sorrow, and the fights**

**Dont you worry,cause everythings**

**gonna be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight,be alright,ai-ai-ai-aight **

**Throught the sorrow and the fights**

**Dont you worry,cause everythings gonna **

**Be Alright.**

And even though all this stuff does happen, some are good,some are bad, we make it through. I always tell her the same thing, you know what that is? That everythings gonna be alright.

**Ok so I was kind of proud of this one, but not really. maybe not my best, but I really love the song! I dont own Be alright by Justin Bieber or any of the characters. R&R! And this ones short too, sorry :(**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I know its been a few days since I posted on this series, so here is another one shot!**

**Sick Days**

**Ally's pov**

I woke up feeling horrible. I had a really bad stomach ache and my head felt like it weighed 100 pounds, but I got up anyways and went to get ready for work. I put on a pair of track pants, A tank top and a baggy sweater with uggs, I know not my style, but I felt to sick to put anything better together.I had really bad bags under my eyes, but i didnt feel like covering them up. I walked to sonic boom and stood behind the counter. The bell that indicates someone walking in went off and I looked up to see a man, mid thirties looking at the violins.

"excuse me miss, how much for this" he was holding up a pink violin. I was to tired to ring anything up so I just said "its free" and he grinned and walked out."hey Ally,are you ok?" My best friend Austin moon asked from behind me. I turned around and stared blankly at him "yeah" I said trying to lie. "I know your lying" "what no im not,what makes you think that?" I asked. "Well first you just gave a violin to that man for free and second you have really big bags under your eyes."He said."okay fine, I feel horrible, but my dads away at a violin convention and I have to watch the store" I said groaning. A huge cramp came to my leg and I just dropped to the ground. "ALLY!" Austin yelled "are you okay?" he asked helping me stand up."Yeah,just a leg cramp." I said pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "what are you doing?" I asked him. "Calling Trish to see if she can come watch the store, Im taking you home. Hey trish, its me Austin I need you to come watch sonic boom..I dont care if you just got a new job Ally needs are help...okay see you in a few minutes.

"Wellll?"I asked dragging out the L."She said she'll be here-""Im here!" Trish cut him off walking through door "right now"Austin finished his sentence from before."Ally you look horrible, Austin take Ally home and look after her, I'll watch the store."Right as she said this,Dez walked in and saw me "woah Ally, you look like you got hit by a bus" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Are you sick?" He asked, that is probably one of the dumbest things hes ever asked."No I did my makeup like this just because I wanted to try something new" I snapped."Me-ow"Dez said pretending his hand was a cat and Austin walked out of the store and to his car. "So do you know whats wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No, it might just be a cold." I said then coughed. When we arrived back at my house we walked inside. "Go lay down on the couch, I'll make you some soup" Austin said. I was to exausted to argue so I just nodded and went to lay down on the couch. 15 minutes later Austin came back with chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks Austin"I said, my throat hurt like hell, so it came out raspy. "No problem" he said as he sat down in the chair across from the turned on the television. "well nothing good is on t.v so you wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded and he went to the movie cabinet,picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player."What are we watching?"I asked."You'll see"He smirked.I groaned, when he picks a movie its usually a horror movie, which I find incredibly the movie started I knew right away what movie it was...Zaliens 4. "Austinnnn"I chuckled and said "Its the only time I can watch it with you, when your too sick to stand up and turn it off"I just rolled my eyes and watched half of the movie, then I fell asleep.

"Alls,Alls,ALLY!"Austin screamed in my ear. I jumped awake and glared at laughed and said "you've been sleeping for 2 hours, I got bored"He complained. "You couldve went home" I said."I didnt want to leave you alone"He shrugged and moved my feet and sat down.I put my feet back down on top of just sat there for a bit then he decided to break the silence.

"So how longs your dad gone for?"He asked me. "He should be back soon." I sighed. "Why, you tired of taking care of me"I mocked eyes widened and he shook his head quickly "No! thats not it, I was just making sure, I would-""Austin! I was just messing with you"I said. "Oh right, I knew that""Sure you did." After I said this I started going into a coughing fit. "Ally! are you okay!" "Wa-wa-water"I said still coughing. He ran to the kitchen and came back about 15 seconds later with a glass of water. He passed it to me and I took small sips. I finally caught my breath again.

"Ally,are you ok?" Austin asked me concerned.I nodded "Now I am, thanks" I smiled at him and he smiled back.I patted the seat next to me indicating him to sit down,he did as he was told and put his arm around me in a friendly way.I leaned into him a little bit."I hate being sick" I whined. "I know but at least its just a cold" I nodded "I guess so." I guess I should probably tell you guys that I have had a crush on Austin for the past month, so having him with me alone was really great."Hey Ally?" I looked up at him and saw he was already looking at me. "Since were alone I should probably tell you this now" I nodded for him to go on "Ok well this is really hard for me to say...I like you Ally, and not just as a friend or a sister but as a girlfriend,and I know you probably dont feel the same way I-"And you say I talk to much"I leaned in and kissed him, and I dont think he even cared that im pulled away and he grinned, it was actually quite scary looking.

"Austin?" "Yeah?" "stop smiling like that,you look like the joker" I told him and he just sat in silence for a bit then he decided to say something "awww, now im gonna get sick"he whined. "aww suck it up buttercup" I said and leaned in to kiss him heard the front door open then dad walked into the living room.

"Hey Ally,why arent you at work?" My dad asked me. "Oh Im sick so Austin brought me home to take care of me and Trish is watching the store" I said. "Oh well Austin did you take good care of my little girl?" He asked. I knew the question was directed to me even though he said Austin, I nodded my head. "Wait did you just say Trish is watching the store?" My dad asked. Me,Austin and my dad looked at eachother before we all raced out the door and to sonic boom. My dad ran into the store and I was just about to walk in when Austin grabbed my hand."So Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I nodded my head smiling and he leaned in to kiss me. "Good"he said against my lips and pulled away then we walked inside.I usually hate sick days, but this day wasnt so bad.

**Fin! so I hope you liked this oneshot!please R&R! sorry it was short.**

**Mel :)**


	4. I missed you

**A/N heres a oneshot I just thought of,its just a fluffy oneshot.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. This is all in Ally's pov.**

**I missed you**

Today Im going on the Helen show to talk about my boyfriend,Austin 's been on tour for over a year and I havent seen him in that long, I've only talked to him on the I forgot to introduce myself,Im Ally Dawson. I have really bad stagefright but I write songs for Austin. I know what you're thinking "If you have stage fright,why are you going on the Helen show" well I just cant **sing **in front of back to Austin,so hes been away and I havent felt his touch in a year. I really miss him,but he'll be back in 2 so I gotta go to the studio to get ready.

**At The Helen Show Studio**

Im in the outfit Trish picked out for me. Jean shorts that went Mid thigh and a white tank with a red and black plaid shirt. My belt was red and sparkly.I wouldnt usually dress like this,but I wanted to make Trish happy.I went to hair and makeup and met my makeup artist.

"Hello,you must be Allyson Dawson?" I nodded "But please call me Ally" she smiled."Well my names Sherry Largon,just call me Sherry"I smiled. "please sit down"she directed me to a seat in front of a mirror.I sat down and she went in front of me. I coulnt tell what colours she was using,but I knew what she was doing. When she moved out of the way so I could see,I gasped at my appearance. I had light red eyeshadow,with black eyeliner and Red Lipstick with some sparkly gloss. I looked different,but good.

"Oh my gosh,I look awesome!" I squealed. Sherry laughed and started doing my hair. She warmed the curling iron up and started doing ringlets in my hair. It took her about 25 minutes to finish that.I again looked at my appearance in the mirror and grinned.I looked gorgeous! The only thing that would make this better is if Austin was here with attatched an ear piece.

"Ally,you're on in 5"said one of the stage managers.I nodded and took a deep breath.I walked to where the curtain was to look out on stage and looked into the audience. I saw My dad,Trish and Dez.I know everyone thinks Dez went with Austin,but his parents wouldnt let him,so he stayed he got a chance to fly out for one of Austins concerts and to see him for 2 nights.I didnt notice that I trailed off until I heard Helen introduce me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,I would like to introduce Ally Dawson!" everyone cheered and I walked out. I hugged Helen and sat down. "Hello Ally,you look gorgeous!"Helen said. "Thankyou Helen,so do you." I said smiling. "Oh please,I wear almost the same thing every night" she said.I laughed along with the crowd. "so first question Ally"I nodded.

"Where do you get your inspirations for austins songs?""Oh well sometimes from Pickles the goose that lives at the pond,and then of course Austin"I smiled."Ah I see". "I remember the first time you came on the show like it was yesterday, you broke almost half my set" she said teasingly. I felt my face get hotter "haha yeah"I said sheepishly. "Well back to Austin,I've heard you havent seen Austin in over a year,I bet you really miss him huh?"I could feel tears coming to my eyes but I held them back "yeah,I do miss him alot,but its his dream and I wouldnt get into that" I nodded.

"Well when do you get to see him again?" "umm two months"I told her. "Think again"I heard a voice say from behind me.I turned around and there was Austin.I jumped off the chair and ran to him,even though I was in heals. I jumped on him with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I hugged him so tightly I though he might die from lack of air.

"I missed you so much Austin" I could feel the tears running down my face now and I brought my face back and kissed him right on the lips.I didnt care if we were on national television,I missed him so much! we pulled away after a minute"I missed you too Als"I think I could hear his voice crack.I put my feet back on the ground and Austin grabbed my hand and took me over to Helen. I gave her a huge hug,without her I wouldnt have Austin with me right now. Austin sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"So ally whats it like seeing Austin again"Helen asked."Its incredible,I missed him so much"I said through sobs. Austin took my face in his hand and wiped my tears away."awww thats so sweet"Helen said,the audience agreed."Austin whats it like seeing Ally again?"Helen asked Austin. "Its amazing,I havent seen her in over a year and I just,I missed her so much"he nodded."so Austin how long are you back for?"I asked,scared of the answer. "Until I get my next tour" "WHAT?""yeah my tour got cut short,so I could come back early" I started sobbing again and hugged him,there tears of joy not sadness. I buried my head in his chest. "Well thats it for the show,tomorrow our guest is Taylor Swift!" Helen picked me up and carried me off stage.

"Als,are you okay?"He asked me.I nodded "Im just so glad you're back,I missed you!" "I missed you too Als,next time im on tour,you're coming with me"I nodded."Oh god,I missed you so much!"I said probably for the fourth time. He chuckled "I missed you too Als."Austin said and kissed my forehead.

**Fin! I hope you guys liked this oneshot,I got inspired by Ellen and all the amazing suprises she gives.**

**Mel :)**


	5. coffee shops and romance

**A/N okay so I decided that I would make a oneshot at the coffee shop, so Austin is a University student and he goes to get a coffee and Ally works at the local coffee shop for money so I hope you enjoy and this is all in Austins pov...**

Coffe shops and romance

Once my last class of the day ended I decided I needed some coffee so I decided to go to starbucks. Oh I forgot to introduce myself...Im Austin Moon and I am a student at Julliard University in NYC.I walked to starbucks and walked through the front doors.I went up to the counter. There was a brunette girl behind the counter,I couldnt see her face very clear but from what I could see...she was beautiful.

I cleared my throat and she looked up. "what?"she snapped,then realized what she did. "OMG im so sorry,its just ive had a rough day and my boss wont let me have a break and-"I chuckled. "Its okay,I understand."She smiled at me and I ordered an Iced Latte**(1). "**Whats your name?" she asked me to write on the cup."Austin"I smiled and wrote my name on the cup."I'll be right back ok?" I told her, and she nodded.I walked up to her boss.

"Excuse me miss?"she looked up. "Do you see that girl behind the counter?" I asked her,she nodded "Oh yes,thats Ally" I nodded. "Well I really need to talk to her,could you give her a half an hour break?"I asked innocently. She hesitated but nodded and I smiled and thanked her.I walked back over to Ally. "So guess who just got you a 30 minute break?"I asked her. "did you really?"she asked me. I nodded and she smiled."Just let me finish making your drink" I nodded. "Oh and by the way the only way you got your break is because I told your boss I needed to talk to you about something, so you'll have to stay with me""aww that sucks"she whined,but I knew she was just playing around.I mock-gasped "Thats not very nice " I teased. "How do you know my name?" "Well one,its on your name tag and two, your boss told me" "Oh right"she looked down embarassed and I just laughed.

Once she got me my drink we went to sit at a booth. "So why aren't you at university?,why are you working at starbucks?"I asked her. "Oh well I do go to university,this is just my part time job for money""ohhh" she nodded."What university do you go to?""Oh I go to NYADA**(2)**,what about you,do you go to university?"I nodded"I go to Julliard"she just smiled at me,man she has a beautiful smile...Stop it Austin! You just met the girl.

"So tell me a bit about yourself"I told her."Well, I love singing,writing songs and playing instruments,I cant dance,This is my first year in University and My roomate and bestfriends name is Trish,My full name is Allyson Marie Dawson and my favorite colour is red,your turn"she said,I nodded. "Well my full name is Austin Monica Moon...dont judge I didnt pick my middle name" I said because she was trying to hold in a laugh. "I love singing,dancing and I can play any instrument,even a trumpet through another trumpet, This is also my first year in University, My roomate and bestfriends name is Dez and my favorite colour is yellow"I told nodded.

"so what are you're plans for the holidays?"I asked her trying to start a conversation."Oh im going home to visit my family"she told me,I nodded. "where are you from?"I asked her."Miami"She told me simply."No way! im from Miami too!"I yelled in suprise,she grinned."so what are you planning on doing?"she asked me.

"Oh Im staying here,I love New York over the holidays"I told her."Oh thats cool"she stated simply."Ally,your breaks almost over"Allys boss yells from behind the counter,Ally sighs and stands up.

"can I have your number?"I ask her hopefully,she smiles and grabs the notepad and pen out of her apron. She writes something that im assuming is her number and hands me the piece of paper. "I'll call you later"I smiled at her and walked out the door.I looked behind me briefly and saw she was grinning really big,which made me grin.

Ally Dawson,Im going to remember her.

**Fin! sorry I havent updated this series in so long! Ive just been busy with in love with my kidnapper and homework and stuff like that. OH and sorry if theres any places that dont make sense,but if you read my other story you'll know my computers being really dumb and even when i go back to edit it it doesnt work. I dont own austin and ally or any of the characters.**

**[1]I dont go to starbucks very often so I dont know what they have,that might not even be a real thing.**

**[2]if you watch glee NYADA is where Rachel goes to University.**

**Mel :)**


	6. Mine

**A/N This is another song-fic to the song Mine by Taylor all in Ally's Pov and after every verse,there will be a time skip.**

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town,never looked back

I was a flight risk,with a fear of falling

Wonderin why we bother with love,if it never lasts

I walked into my favorite cafe,The Bluebird Cafe**(1)** and sat down at the table that I always go to.I always get the exact table.I looked over at the table next to me to see a couple fighting.I got a flashback,my parents got divorced when I was 8 years old,they were always fighting and yelling at eachother and I would always have to watch and now I think that all relationships are doomed to end,so I dont know why people bother with love.A boy with bleach-blonde hair walks over with a pad of paper and a pen in his hand,he had chocolate-brown eyes and he looked to be in about college,he stared at me for a few moments and I started going into a daze.

I say can you believe it,as were lying on the couch

The moment I can see it,yes,yes,I can see it now

We were lying on my couch,he was playing with my hair."Can you belive it?"I asked him,he smiled at me and nodded his head,his blonde hair going slightly over his eyes.I moved it away with my hand and cupped his cheek.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water

you put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter

You are the best thing,thats ever been mine

He took me to the beach for our first date.I've hated the beach for most of my life,but I decided to let him take me,we were sitting right where the water could only hit our feet and he put his arm around me for the first time.I think maybe,just maybe,I can believe in love again,because of him.

Flash forward and were taking on the world together

And theres a drawer of my things at your place

you learn my secrets and you figure out why im guarded

You said we'lll never make my parents mistakes

He asked me to go on a canoe ride with him at the beach,we were going around in circles,I was starting to get dizzy so he stopped,he pointed behind me,I turned around and saw nothing there,I turned back around to see he was holding a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it."Will you marry me?"He asked,I gasped and nodded my head.I wrapped my arms around his neck,careful not to tip the canoe,we found a house that was the perfect size and moved in together.I told him about my parents and why I never believed in love."We'll never have that happen to us,we wont make the same mistakes"He told me.

But we got bills to pay,we got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take,yes,yes

This is what I thought about

We had to pay bills and food to buy,I've been looking for a job,but I havent found one,Austin's still working at the cafe,we have nothing planned,but when I thought that I've had enough,I thought about our first date.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water

you put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter

You are the best thing,thats ever been mine

He took me to the beach for our first date.I've hated the beach for most of my life,but I decided to let him take me,we were sitting right where the water could only hit our feet,He put his arm around me for the first time.I think maybe,just maybe,I can believe in love again,because of him.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water

You saw me start to believe,for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter

You are the best thing,thats ever been mine

I remember when we were at the beach at night time and just across the water was the city of Miami,the water looked so beautiful with all the lights reflecting off of it,I looked over at him and he was staring at me."what?"I asked him,he shrugged his shoulders."I think im starting to believe in love again"I whispered to him after a few minutes of silence,he smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

He came home late from work while I was washing the dishes,it was about 2:30 AM,the only reason Im still up is because I was worried about him. "Where were you?"I asked him. "The manager wanted me to stay late"he said nonchalantly,the cafe is a 24/7 cafe,dont ask me why because I dont know,I rolled my eyes. "you should probably get a new job"I told him,I wasnt trying to sound rude,its just I cant get a job and the cafe doesnt pay very well. "says the one who doesnt have one"He mumbled,I glared at him,I was starting to get angry."Excuse me?! You know I've been trying!"I yelled at him,he rolled his eyes. "Apparently you're not trying hard enough!"He shouted back,I had tears running down my face,I know how this is going to end."I am I've tried!"I screamed,he scoffed.I couldnt take it anymore,I ran out the front door and down the street,I remember when I was running down the street after I first heard my parents fighting,I ran until he caught me.I tried to get out of his grip,I knew what was coming,this is the part where he says goodbye,but what suprised me was what he said next "I'll never leave you alone"He said grabbing my face in his hands.I smiled lightly.

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"I remember how we felt on our first date,sitting by the water,everytime I look at you,it reminds me of the first time I saw you in that cafe,I fell in love with you,you're the best thing thats ever happened to me"He said sincerely,I smiled at him and we went back into the house to go to bed.

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

I shook my head of my thoughts,I was back in the cafe,the waitor was still standing there staring at me.I smiled at him and told him my order,He came back with it 20 minutes later.I noticed the nametag that was pinned to his shirt "Austin"I thought,well I thought I thought it until he answered "Yeah?"He asked,I shook my head and he smiled at me. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee after my shifts over?"He asked after a few moments silence,I remember my vision,and I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that"I answered,he smiled and walked away.

**Finished! What did you guys think? and remember that after every verse/chorus its usually a time skip,so dont get confused by that!I dont own the song Mine,Taylor Swift does.**

**(1) I dont own the BlueBird cafe.**

**Mel :)**


End file.
